


Blind Fate

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, College AU, Fluff, Kylo Ren (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Rey (mentioned) - Freeform, finn (mentioned) - Freeform, gingerpilotweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: Armitage Hux makes the mistake of letting his friend Rey set him up on a blind date, but it doesn't go quite as poorly as he had expected.Written for Gingerpilot Week 2018 Day 5 - Blind Date





	Blind Fate

Armitage Hux was impatient. He had been waiting here for his blind date for quite some time now, and was contemplating just getting up and leaving. He looked out the window of the cafe at the rainy street in Windsor. He could almost see the castle from here. Of all of the castles in Britain, Windsor was his favourite. He sighed and sipped his tea, wondering if his date would ever show. He wouldn’t be surprised at all if they didn’t, after all, who would want to date a stuck-up grump like him? Then he remembered: they didn’t know who he was. This was a blind date, after all.

A bell chimed, signalling the door of the cafe opening and a customer entering. Hux looked up and locked eyes with the man who had entered. 

_ Oh, hell no.  _

Hux watched with growing dread as Poe Dameron scanned the cafe, looking to see if there was anyone,  _ anyone  _ else who  _ might  _ be his date. Unfortunately, he found that Hux was the only person here currently sitting alone. Apprehensively, Poe made his way over to Hux’s table. 

“So,” he said, awkwardly as he approached. “Are you the blind date Rey set me up with?”

“Apparently so,” Hux replied with a scowl. “Clearly Rey has no idea about my taste in men.” This was a lie. Hux had made the mistake of getting drunk in front of Rey at a dorm party once and telling her all about how frustratingly attractive he found Poe Dameron. Afterwards he had made her swear not to breathe a word of the experience to anyone. Technically, this blind date didn’t count as actually telling anybody, but Hux was still infuriated that the girl had found this loophole.

“To be honest,” Poe said as he sat down. “I didn’t even know you liked men.” Hux raised an eyebrow.

“Really? It’s not like I try to hide it. I mean, look at my tie, for example. It sparkles.” Hux lifted up his tie and sure enough, the dark blue fabric sparkled under the sunlight streaming in from the cafe window. Poe chuckled.

“I dunno,” he said. “I thought maybe you were just European, y’know?” Hux snorted.

“Did… Did you seriously Elle Woods me?”

“What?”

“Elle Woods. Have you never seen Legally Blonde?”

“Maybe like once?”

“Oh never mind.” Hux rolled his eyes and sipped his tea as Poe grinned at him. “Why are you still here?” Hux asked him after a minute of silence. Poe shrugged.

“Why not?” he responded, nonchalantly. 

“Well you don’t like me, so I don’t know why you would bother staying on a date with me.”

“Who ever said I didn’t like you?” Hux looked at Poe, confused and wary.

“I thought you’d probably like Finn or something,” he said, quietly. 

“I dunno if you’ve noticed, but Finn’s kind of in love with Rey.” Poe shrugged again. “And besides, if you were gonna go for any guy, I thought it’d be like, Kylo Ren or something.” At this, Hux simply burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry-- Kylo Ren?” he asked, still full of mirth. “ _ That  _ manchild?” Poe blushed.

“I dunno,” he said, defensively. “Well if you hate him so much then why do you hang out with him all the time? Isn’t he your roommate, too?” Hux paused. He hadn’t really thought about it, as a matter of fact. He sighed.

“Ren is extremely annoying, but when we were freshmen Professor Snoke paired us together for a semester-long project and then… I don’t know, we spent so much time together I guess we got closer or something? That sounds so stupid. He’s still quite a bitch, though,” Hux added, just to make sure that Poe didn’t get any false ideas about Hux’s view towards Kylo Ren. Poe merely chuckled once more.

“Well I’m glad that you don’t like Kylo Ren,” he said. “It gives us the opportunity to have this date!” Hux blushed and took another awkward sip of tea. “So did you want to go up to see the castle after this?” Poe asked.

“I saw a candy shop a couple of stores down, maybe we could do that first?” Hux said, glancing out the window.

“I like the way you think,” Poe said with a grin. 

 

“So why haven’t you left this date yet?” Poe asked as they were standing in line at the candy shop.

“Because you’re buying me chocolates,” Hux stated plainly, indicating the box of chocolates that Hux had picked out, which Poe was now holding and intending to buy. 

“No, no, I mean, if you don’t like me, then why are you here? It’s like what you said before, right?” Hux was silent for a moment before looking away.

“I never said I didn’t like you,” he said, quietly. Poe blinked at him.

“Wait, you  _ do  _ like me? I thought you hated me,” he said, staring at Hux. Hux rolled his eyes again.

“I don’t hate you, Dameron. You’re annoying, sure, but not nearly as annoying as Kylo Ren, and as we discussed before I apparently don’t even hate him, either.” Poe grinned broadly and reached down to grab Hux’s hand. Hux’s eyes shot up at him. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m holding your hand.”

“Why?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what people normally do on dates.” Hux turned scarlet, but he did nothing, which Poe counted as a victory.

 

They were strolling hand-in-hand through the grounds of the castle, Poe holding the shopping bag with the chocolate from the candy store, as well as a charming little toy cannon that he had bought for Hux at the gift shop. Hux found himself laughing at Poe’s jokes and smiling with him much more than he thought he would. 

“This is actually quite lovely, Poe,” he said as they were beginning to make their way back towards the front entrance of the castle grounds. “Thank you.” Poe gave Hux a soft smile.

“Thanks for giving me a chance, Hugs,” he said. Hux chuckled.

“I could say the same to you.” They walked along in silence after that, but it wasn’t a bad, awkward silence. It was comfortable silence, accompanied by the setting sun on the horizon next to them. 

“Did you drive here?” Poe asked Hux as they exited the castle. Hux shook his head.

“No, I took the bus.”

“I’ll drive you home,” Poe offered. Hux looked over at him.

“Really? Thanks.”

“No problem,” Poe replied with a shrug. “Your place is pretty close to my dorm, I don’t mind.” 

They listened to music on the way home, and Hux found out that he actually quite liked Poe’s music. They talked about school, about their friends, and all in all were getting along much better than either of them had expected. 

When they got to Hux’s apartment, Poe walked him to the door.

“I had a really great time today, Hux,” he said with a smile.

“So did I,” Hux said with a nod, returning Poe’s smile.

“You have my facebook, right?” Poe asked. “So we can maybe plan something again soon?”

“Yeah, that’d be wonderful.” They looked at each other for a moment before Poe suddenly leaned in to kiss Hux. Hux closed his eyes and cupped Poe’s cheek, his fingers running over the coarseness of Poe’s stubble. Poe broke the kiss but stayed close to Hux’s face.

“See you around,” he whispered. And with that, Poe walked back to his car. Hux watched him go, thinking about how smug Rey would be upon hearing of how successful her setup had been. 


End file.
